Washable hair removing devices have been already available in the art with a benefit of being easily cleaned. In this connection, there is a demand of heating a cutter head after washing the same for sterilization. To meet this demand, Japanese patent publication No. 2005-199083 proposes a heating stand with a function of heating the cutter head while the hair removing device is held on the stand. However, the heating alone is found not sufficient to dry the cutter head and is preferred to be applied in combination with an air blow. Thus, it is desired to provide a drying system with a heater and blower combination. Such drying system could be realized to have a top-opened drying chamber within which the cutter head is exposed to the heat and the air blow, selectively or in combination, as suggested in part from by the prior art publication WO 2004/066780 which teaches the top-opened drying chamber with the blower but without the heater. When implementing the drying system necessitating the heater and the blower in combination with the drying chamber, there is arisen a problem that the drying chamber is likely to suffer from dust or the like over an extended use and that the dust accumulated within the drying chamber might jeopardize the use of heater, especially at an elevated temperature for sterilization where burning of the dust is concerned.